The conventional tool box is made by hollow and plastic top part and a bottom part is connected to the top part. A handle is connected to the pivots of the top part and a locking unit connected to the top and bottom parts. There are multiple recesses of different shapes defined in the top and bottom parts so as to receive tools such as sockets, bits and wrenches therein. By the locking unit, the tools are positioned between the top and bottom parts and the user carries the tool box by the handle.
However, when the tool box is used for display purposes, the conventional tool box can only be opened by opening the top part relative to the bottom part and this way occupies too much space. The tool boxes cannot attract the customers' attentions and limited number of the tool boxes can be displayed. When removing the tools from the tool box, the tools can only be put on the floor randomly. The tools may be lost or the user has to take a while to find out a specific tool. When the tool box is not in use, the tool box is stored in the cabinet or rack, however, the tool box occupying space requires significant space which is not affordable for some of the users.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box that can be used for display and storage and improves the shortcomings of the conventional tool boxes.